


Mothers and Secrets

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secrets, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Much to the Time Lord's disapproval, Jackie arrives.Based on theListen. No, really, listenprompt.





	Mothers and Secrets

_Day 16_

**Mothers and Secrets**

_ Listen. No, really, listen. _

“Listen. No, really listen,” Rose spoke quietly. “Can’t you stop behaving like a panicked boyfriend about to become husband?” _ Even when you already are? _

The Doctor blushed. “I’m terrified of your mother, you know that!”

Rose licked her lips. “Yet you have been the one calling her here,” she reminded.

The Doctor exhaled. “Because this is the only way for us to be allowed to stay together whenever and wherever we please, Rose!”

_ Does this mean you’d rather I never got to see Mum again? _

“No! Absolutely not! I could never wish for anything of the sort for you, trust me, love!”

Jack sighed. “Look, I’m going. I think now is exactly the time to tell me what I am to change her minds about?”

Rose shrugged. “I may have been forced into giving my knickers to him and may have performed quite a striptease for the Doctor.”

Jack beamed at Rose. “Sounds fair. I know exactly what I’m going to do with this information and I can assure you you’re going to love it, Rosie dear.”

The Doctor sent the immortal human a dubious look. “Tell them she’s a stripper and I’m going to kill you.”

“Nothing of the sort, I assure you, Doc.”

The Time Lord shrugged. If there was anyone able to fix everything up with a single passionate look or a sentence, it has undoubtedly been Jack Harkness.

“Be careful,” Rose said. “Try not to end up pregnant.”

Jack smirked at them both. “Try to keep the Doctor from getting killed by your mother, Rose. It shouldn’t take me long to get everything right,” he said without a doubt and left.

“All I’m worried about is our con man trying to seduce Jackie,” he grumbled.

“Very funny. She’s going to love it, I’m sure.”

_ Besides, my fearless Time Lord, her slaps may finally get directed at someone else. Isn’t it exciting? _

The Doctor gulped. This didn’t make him feel any better.

“Well…”

There hasn’t been any time for them to continue with the chat, as the commands the Doctor has entered inside the TARDIS console seemed to have worked, much against the Time Lord’s expectations. While he understood having Jackie close was a must in order for the earthly marital ceremony to work out fully, the alien couldn’t help himself. Mothers were always a threat.

It seemed Jackie wasn’t completely against justifying his opinion. “Rose! My baby! My darling! Still stuck with this intolerable git, I see?”

The Doctor ignored her, only looking at Rose.

“Come’ere, you daft old fool!” Jackie Tyler pulled him into an embrace. “I assume something drastic may have happened, for the Doctor needing me?”

The alien gulped. “Well, I wouldn’t say _ need _is the word. More like-”

Jackie rolled her eyes at him. “What is it, then?”

“We need to get married,” Rose said simply.

Jackie paled. “Need? Are you pregnant?”

“Different species,” the Doctor reminded, not wanting to make Jackie hate him or even Rose with disclosing some uncomfortable information. “We couldn’t, even if we wanted to.”

He couldn't help but notice Jackie's sigh of relief.


End file.
